The present invention relates to seating furniture of the type employed in assembly halls, lecture halls, and the like. More specifically, the invention relates to seating arrangements which may be used for a plurality of purposes.
Chains and seating furnitures are known in the art which are suitable mostly for a single purpose. Thus, chairs are known which may be stacked one on top of the other for storage purposes and which may be arranged in groups for seating a large number of people. Further, chairs are known which are designed for special purposes, for example, to seat passengers in commercial vehicles such as railroad trains and passenger aircrafts.